<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick by uncafeavecbarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462139">Lovesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes'>uncafeavecbarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk In Love '21 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gym Sex, Gyms, Mirror Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayton White offers a private yoga lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dayton White/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk In Love '21 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'lovesick'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Dayton White is too pretty to say no to, which is absolutely why I consider this the perfect prompt for him. And a chance to write some shameless porn without plot.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoga. You’re a lovesick fool to accept a yoga lesson from Dayton White. Tension building, hanging heavy in the air. His t-shirt strains over his build, veins prominent in the smooth skin of his arms. Warrior Pose accentuates the muscles of his thighs, your resolve almost crumbling when he grunts in a way that makes your blood boil with lust. And it quickly turns into a game of push and pull, testing each other’s limits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downward dog. Dayton snaps. A flurry of movement and he’s behind you. Possessive fingers curve around your hips, his own pressed flush against yours. The unmistakable feel of his cock against you. Insistent, heavy, hard. You whimper as he slides his fingers under the waistband of your yoga pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking tease, sweetheart,” he growls. “You wanted a lesson? I’ll give you a lesson.”</span>
</p><p><span>Dayton yanks your yoga pants down, underwear too, groaning hungrily at your bared ass. His hands caress you, cupping and squeezing your cheeks as he spews filthy curses. You’re straining, muscles burning and arms wobbling. He rubs your skin with a palm, strong, slightly rough and you’re mewling. And then he <em>spanks</em> you, hard enough to make you yelp but at the same time it </span><em><span>turns</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em> <em><span>on</span></em><span>. He strokes the sting away, before spanking you again and heat rolls through you. He builds a rhythm, alternating between hard and soft until the gym is filled with the sound of your desperate moans and Dayton’s palm on your ass.</span></p><p>
  <span>You’re a mess, slick coating the inside of your thighs and mindless pleas reach Dayton’s ears. He lowers you to your hands and knees and you cry from the relief. You feel him behind you and you dare to look into the mirror. Dayton’s expression is dark, devious, like he wants to devour you whole. You whine low in your throat as he pulls his sweatpants down. He’s hard, tip red and angry as he pumps himself a few times. A shaky moan lifts his eyes to yours, a smile curving his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this, sweetheart?” he teases, fingers dipping between your legs. “You want my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dayton, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re so wet Dayton slides in easily and you flutter around him. You’re hot all over, burning underneath him. He’s big, thick and you moan at the sting of him stretching you. Moaning as he pulls you up, your back crashing against his chest. You arch to kiss him but he denies you, a whine met with a chuckle. Instead, he nudges your cheek until you look back into the mirror. Your gaze is transfixed, watching his cock sliding in and out of you. His mouth is on your ear again, ordering you to come, just for him. It’s sheer, torturous pleasure and it tips Dayton over the edge. You feel his come flood you and his fingers dig punishingly into you and your mouth falls open as you watch it all unfold in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, <em>lovesick</em>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/">Come say hello on Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>